FF YUNJAE Just Us YAOI
by Envi Alifa
Summary: Warning ! boy x boy story don't like don't read visit my wattpad @envialifa
1. Chapter 1

Jaejoong membuka pintu apartemennya ketika seseorang menekan bel. Wajah Jaejoong berubah cerah setelah mengetahui siapa orang dibalik pintu apartemennya. Orang itu hanya tersenyum sekilas, lalu memperlihatkan wajah dinginnya kembali.

"Apa aku tidak boleh masuk?" sudah 2 menit mereka terpaku di depan pintu. Tak ada tanda-tanda Jaejoong akan mempersilahkan orang itu masuk.

Jaejoong menggeser tubuhnya, membiarkan orang itu lewat, lalu segera menyusul orang itu masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Bagaimana kabarmu? Orang itu lagi yang membuka pembicaraan, sepertinya Jaejoong belum bisa keluar dari rasa terkejutnya mengetahui orang yang dirindukannya muncul di dihadapannya sekarang.

Beginilah. Cukup baik. Senyum itu masih tersungging jelas di bibirnya. Bagaimana denganmu?

Tidak lebih baik dari terakhir kita bertemu. Jaejoong melihat itu. Mata laki-laki dihadapannya sedang terlihat kecewa, marah dan sedih.

Bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah kau sudah bahagia bersama istrimu? Kudengar kau menikah 1 tahun yang lalu.

Menikah bukan berarti aku bahagia, Jaejoong. Ucapnya sarkastik. Lagipula bukan pernikahanku yang bermasalah. Tapi aku yang bermasalah semenjak kau menghilang. Kali ini matanya berubah menunjukkan penyesalan. Penyesalan yang sangat dalam.

Ada apa? Wajah penuh Tanya menghiasi Jaejoong. Dia masih tidak mengerti dengan ucapan laki-laki dihadapannya ini. Apakah dia pergipun menimbulkan masalah? Apakah dirinya selalu jadi sumber masalah?

Kau masih bertanya ada apa?

Jelaskan apapun, Yunho. Jangan membuatku bingung dengan kata-katamu.

Kau bahkan mengerti apa yang aku maksud

Aku tidak mengerti. Jangan anggap aku selalu mengerti apa yang akan kau katakan.

Kau Yunho tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Semua yang dipendamnya selama ini seakan tercekat di tenggorokannya. Susah sekali mengatakan _Aku merasa hancur saat kau pergi Jaejoong_. Padahal kalimat itu cukup mudah dikatakannya kepada orang lain.

Apa? Tanya jaejoong lagi.

Sudahlah. Aku kemari tidak untuk membicarakan tentang ini. Aku kemari membahas masalah bisnis. Lanjutnya. Percuma membicarakan semua ini. Yang penting sekarang Jaejoongnya disini. Dan dia tidak akan membiarkan Jaejoong pergi lagi.

Baiklah. Jaejoong menyerah. Yunho tidak akan bisa dibantah. Dia sudah sangat hafal itu.

Tanda tangan disini. Harusnya cukup bawahanku yang kemari, tapi dia sedang mengurus sesuatu yang lain. Ucap yunho membela diri. Bohong. Sesungguhnya dialah yang mengatur semuanya agar bisa bertemu Jaejoong hari ini.

harusnya juga kau hanya perlu bertemu manajerku, Yunho Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang mulai menggerakkan tangannya diatas kertas putih itu.

Dulu tangan itu yang disentuhnya setiap malam. Yunho menggeleng mencoba menghapus pikirannya tentang Jaejoong.

Ada lagi? Tanya Jaejoong yang sudah menutup bolpoinnya dan menyerahkan lembaran-lembaran berisi kontrak dengan perusahaan Yunho.

apa kau terbiasa tidak menyuguhi makanan dan minuman ketika ada tamu yang datang? Tanya Yunho lagi. Dia hanya tidak ingin pertemuan ini cepat berakhir.

aku tidak punya apa-apa di apartemenku. Aku juga belum memasak. Kalau kau mau menunggu, aku akan membuatkan sesuatu.

Tidak masalah. Aku sedang tidak ada jadwal hari ini. Yunho merasa Jaejoong masih mengerti maksudnya. Yunho sangat merindukan masakan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum lalu bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan ke dapur dan mulai mempersiapkan bahan-bahan untuk memasak.

ini pertama kalinya aku memasak di apartemenku ini. Ucap Jaejoong, tangannya mulai lincah mengiris berbagai macam bahan yang Yunho tidak tahu apa saja namanya.

Yunho mengikuti Jaejoong ke dapur. Dulu sebelum mereka berpisah, Yunho selalu duduk di meja makan seperti sekarang ini, menunggu Jaejoong selesai memasak. Kadang dia juga memeluk Jaejoong dan menggodanya ketika dia sedang tidak memperhatikannya. Tapi mungkin sekarang tidak mungkin lagi hal itu dilakukannya.

Kenapa pertama kali? Kau tidak memasak lagi? Yunho melihat tangan jaejoong berhenti bekerja.

untuk apa aku memasak jika aku hanya akan memakannya sendiri. Aku tidak suka makan sendirian. Jaejoong kembali melanjutkan memotong.

Apa Yoochun dan Junsu tidak pernah datang?

Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya menghadap Yunho. Apa kau tidak mendengar kabar bahwa mereka sudah menikah dan tinggal di Amerika?

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya. Yoochun dan Junsu menikah? Mustahil.

Aku tahu apa yang ada dipikiranmu sekarang, Yunho. Tapi mereka memang benar-benar menikah. Dan mereka tidak malu mengumumkan pernikahan mereka. Jantung Yunho seakan berhenti berdetak mendengar kata-kata terakhir Jaejoong. _mereka tidak malu mengumumkan pernikahan mereka._ Yunho tahu Jaejoong menyindirnya dengan akhir kalimatnya.

apa Sunny tahu kau datang kesini hari ini? Jaejoong mencoba menghilangkan kegalauan di wajah Yunho yang terlihat jelas.

untuk apa dia tahu?

dia istrimu Yunho! Apa kau tidak menganggapnya? Jaejoong kembali melanjutkan memasaknya yang tertunda.

Tidak jawab Yunho tegas. Aku tidak menikahinya karena keinginanku sendiri.

apapun alasannya dia itu istrimu. Tegas Jaejoong.

cukup Jessica dan Changmin yang tahu aku kemari. Ucap Yunho tak kalah tegas.

yah terserah kau saja. Aku tidak punya hak apapun mengatur dengan siapa kau harus ijin untuk pergi.

Jaejoong

Ya? tak ada jawaban setelahnya. Yunho tetap diam menatap punggung Jaejoong. Entah merasakan tatapan Yunho, atau penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dikatakan laki-laki itu, Jaejoong menatap Yunho.

Ada apa Yunho? Ada yang ingin kau katakan? JAejoong menghampiri Yunho.

Aku ingin kemari setiap hari. Boleh? Tanya Yunho akhirnya.

Ujung bibir jaejoong terangkat. tidak ada yang melarangmu, Yunho. Kau tahu itu. Tanpa sadar Yunho tersenyum mendengar jawaban Jaejoong.

diatas lemari, ada kunci cadangan apartemenku. Kau bisa membawanya. Jika aku tidak ada di rumah, kau tetap bisa masuk. Asal dengan satu syarat Yunho. Yunho menunggu syarat yang akan diucapkan Jaejoong. Jaejoong berbalik melanjutkan pekerjaannya, mematikan kompor setelah dirasa makanannya sudah matang, lalu segera kembali ke hadapan yunho dengan makanan di tangannya. aku tidak ingin jika keinginanmu untuk setiap hari kemari, disalah artikan oleh Sunny. Aku tidak ingin punya masalah apapun dengannya, dan dengan siapapun dari keluargamu. Jadi jika sesuatu terjadi, aku tidak akan pernah mau bertanggung jawab. Jaejoong tahu dia melakukan kesalahan, tapi dia juga tidak ingin memperbaikinya. Dia sangan merindukan Yunho. Dan status yunho yang sudah berkeluarga membuatnya harus bersikap seperti ini. Apapun yang dikatakan orang dia tidak akan peduli. Asal tidak ada yang mengusik hidupnya, termasuk keluarga yunho.

aku jamin itu. Jaejoong tahu, Yunho akan melakukan apapun untuknya.


	2. Chapter 2

Sudah dua minggu sejak kesepakatan itu berlaku. setiap hari Yunho datang ke apartemen Jaejoong dan akan pulang ke rumahnya ketika lewat tengah malam. tentu saja lembur menjadi senjata paling ampuh untuk dia katakan kepada Sunny.

Ponsel Jaejoong bergetar tepat 1 menit setelah pesan sebelumnya terkirim.

 _Aku tidak pernah meragukanmu, Oppa. Jangan terlalu mudah untuknya, don't forget it!_

Jaejoong tersenyum, lalu segera membalas pesan itu lagi.

 _Lakukan saja peranmu. Kita akan segera bertemu._

Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya, sekali lagi mengecek make up nya di depan kaca, lalu segera keluar dari ruang ganti yang bertuliskan "untuk model Kim Jaejoong".

Hari ini Jaejoong melakukan pemotretan di perusahaan Yunho. Dan tentu saja ini berkaitan dengan kontrak yang Jaejoong tanda tangani 2 minggu lalu, ketika mereka pertama bertemu untuk sekian lama.

Jaejoong menjadi model iklan untuk salah satu produk dari perusahaan Yunho, dan bukan kebetulan tentunya hal ini terjadi, bukan?

"Kau sudah siap?" Yunho tiba-tiba berdiri di sebelah Jaejoong yang sedang membaca sesuatu yang entah itu apa.

"Jangan coba mendekatiku disini, Yunho. Akan menjadi pembicaraan nantinya." Wajah Jaejoong tetap terpaku pada kertas di tangannya.

"Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku."

"Aku tidak sedang mengkhawatirkanmu, tapi aku mengkhawatirkan diriku sendiri." Dengan sikap acuh, Jaejoong meninggalkan Yunho yang masih mencoba mencerna kata-katanya.

Yunho benar-benar mengetahui bagaimana sakitnya hati Jaejoong ketika dulu dia harus pergi dari sisi Yunho, dan itulah alasan pasti Jaejoong bersikap sedingin ini ketika mereka berdua di depan umum.

"Yunho"

Yunho tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu segera mengikuti sumber suara yang memanggilnya.

Memaksakan sebuah senyum, Yunho melambai kepada wanita yang sedang berdiri di pintu masuk studio tempat pemotretan akan berlangsung.

Wanita anggun dengan pakaian yang sangat pas di tubuh mungilnya itu menghampiri Yunho.

"Kau sedang sibuk?"

"Sebentar lagi akan ada pemotretan untuk produk baru, aku harus terus mengawasi"

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku menemani?"

Yunho mengangguk mengiyakan wanita yang berstatus istrinya itu untuk mengawasi jalannya pemotretan.

Mengawasi pemotretan? Mengawasi Jaejoong lebih tepatnya.

"Bukankah itu Kim Jaejoong?" Tanya Sunny ketika melihat Jaejoong sedang mendapat arahan photographer untuk posenya.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Yunho tak lepas memandang Jaejoong, bahkan ketika Sunny menanyakan tentangnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya pernah melihatnya di majalah. bukankah dia sangat terkenal di Jepang?"

"Ya, untuk itu aku membawanya kemari. Produk baru kita memang akan menembus pasar Jepang." Jelas Yunho yang tiba-tiba saja menemukan alasan logis mengapa dia memilih Jaejoong untuk menjadi modelnya kali ini.

Sunny tersenyum, lalu menambahkan "aku juga pernah melihat fotonya di kamar kita, saat malam pertama aku menginjakkan kaki disana"

Yunho terkesiap, apa yang barusan Sunny katakan tentu saja tidak dia ketahui sebelumnya. Tapi kenapa Sunny tidak pernah bertanya kepadanya tentang siapa Jaejoong?

"Kau punya masa lalu, begitu juga denganku, Yunho. Kau tidak perlu menceritakan siapa dia kepadaku."

Untunglah Sunny mengatakan hal ini, jadi dia tidak perlu repot-repot mengarang alasan untuk itu.

"Nanti akan ku kenalkan kau padanya, dulu dia teman dekatku"

lagi-lagi Sunny tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Yunho.

Setelah pemotretan selesai, Yunho membawa Sunny ke ruang ganti Jaejoong, sesuai janjinya bahwa dia akan mengenalkan istrinya dengan teman dekatnya(?).

"Kim Jaejoong"

Jaejoong hafal siapa yang saat ini menyebut namanya. Mengangkat wajahnya menghadap cermin di depannya, Jaejoong dapat melihat Yunho datang bersama seorang wanita.

"Kenalkan, dia istriku. Sunny" Yunho memandang Jaejoong melalui cermin yang sama.

Jaejoong menoleh, tersenyum lalu bangkit dan menjabat tangan Sunny memberi salam.

"Kudengar kalian berdua berteman?" Sunny memulai pembicaraannya.

"Ya, kami berteman ketika masih kuliah. Setelah lulus kuliah, aku pergi ke Jepang. " Jelas Jaejoong.

"Ah, aku rasa kalian pasti sangat dekat, sehingga kau rela kembali ke Korea hanya untuk menjadi model dari produk baru perusahaan Yunho."

"Tidak seperti itu, aku memang kembali ke Korea karena keinginanku sendiri. Dan ada beberapa hal yang perlu aku tangani di Korea."

"Aku rasa sudah saatnya makan siang. Lebih baik kita lanjutkan obrolan ini dengan makan siang?" Yunho menawarkan, dan tentu saja disetujui dengan senang hati oleh kedua orang di hadapannya dengan antusias.

Dan makan siang itu berakhir dengan Yunho yang menjadi obat nyamuk antara istrinya dan temannya itu. keberadaannya tak dianggap.

Mereka mudah sekali akrab.

Batin Yunho.

"Yunho, nanti malam aku ada acara dengan temanku, jadi aku akan pulang terlambat, jangan tunggu aku." Ucap Sunny ketika mereka bertiga sudah berada di perusahaan Yunho.

"Bersenang senanglah dengan temanmu, mungkin aku juga akan lembur nanti malam" jawab Yunho yang disambut senyuman lega dari Sunny.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Annyeong Jaejoong-ssi, senang berkenalan denganmu. Yunho aku pergi dulu." Sunny mencium pipi Yunho sekilas, lalu tersenyum kearah Jaejoong dan melambaikan tangan kepada keduanya.

"Aku rasa Sunny tidak pernah tahu hubungan kita sebelumnya? Kau tidak pernah bercerita?" tanya Jaejoong ketika Sunny sudah menutup kembali pintu ruang gantinya.

"Aku tidak pernah membahas masa laluku dengannya. Dia juga tidak ingin tahu. Hubungan kita tidak begitu dekat."

"Suami istri memiliki hubungan tidak begitu dekat?"

"Kau tahu aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya. Jadi untuk apa aku penasaran dengan kehidupannya? bahkan makanan kesukaannya saja aku tidak tahu?"

"apa dia tahu makanan kesukaanmu?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Aku rasa tidak."

Yunho baru sadar, selama ini hubungannya dengan Sunny tidak terlalu dekat, bahkan Yunho tidak tahu seberapa banyak Sunny mengetahui hal-hal tentangnya? sementara dia tidak mengetahui apapun tentang Sunny.

"Kenapa kau penasaran dengan kehidupanku dengannya Jaejoong? Yang terpenting buatku hanyalah kau"

"Sekarang kau berkata begitu, Yunho. Seandainya kau dulu juga berkata begitu, mungkin aku tidak perlu pergi ke Jepang."

Senyum pahit ditunjukkan Jaejoong atas pernyataannya barusan. apakah kata "Seandainya" itu masih berguna?

Yunho terdiam. memang benar, semua yang terjadi saat itu adalah kesalahannya. seratus persen kesalahannya.

Wajar jika Jaejoong bersikap sedingin ini sekarang kepadanya.

Walaupun Yunho selalu datang ke apartemen Jaejoong setiap hari, tapi mereka hanya makan malam dan nonton tv bersama yang berakhir dengan jaejoong tertidur di sofa, dan Yunho yang pergi diam diam ketika sudah lewat tengah malam. Hanya itu yang mereka lakukan dan tidak pernah ada pembicaraan yang mengarah pada "ingin memperbaiki hubungan" dari salah satu diantara mereka.

Mereka lebih suka berdebat hal-hal kecil seperti hari ini contohnya, ketika Jaejoong membahas rumah tangga Yunho.


	3. Chapter 3

Mohon maaf, sepertinya part ini cukup membingungkan dan entah kenapa jadi kehilangan inspirasi.

oke langsung saja.

HAPPY READING ...

Sunny kembali melirik jam tangannya. Sudah 30 menit dia di tempat itu, dan menghabiskan 1 porsi jajangmyun dan segelas jus apukat, tapi orang yang ditunggunya belum juga menampakkan diri.

"Maafkan aku, Sunny! Jalanan macet." seorang laki-laki tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu masuk restaurant.

Sunny hanya memandang sekilas, memasang wajah cemberut yang berhasil membuat laki-laki di hadapannya tersenyum gemas.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Maafkan aku. Lain kali aku tidak akan terlambat!"

"Ini sudah kencan kita yang kesekian kali, tapi kau selalu terlambat, Oppa! Dan aku bosan dengan janjimu itu." Sunny menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Oke, maafkan aku Sunny ku yang cantik! Ngomong-ngomong, alasan apa yang hari ini kau katakan pada Yunho?"

Sunny tersenyum sekilas, lalu menatap laki-laki di hadapannya, sepertinya kekesalannya sudah hilang karena tema pembicaraan yang baru saja diucapkan laki-laki dihadapannya itu.

"Aku hanya mengatakan aku akan pergi dengan temanku, lagipula dia pasti pergi ke apartemen Jaejoong Oppa lagi." Sunny tersenyum penuh semangat.

"Baguslah, semenjak ada Jaejoong memang perhatian Yunho teralih seratus persen."

"Taecyon Oppa, bagaimana seandainya Yunho tahu hubungan kita?" Tanya Sunny.

Taecyon hanya diam, dan menerawang jauh ke jendela restaurant. Hal ini juga sering dipikirkannya, bagaimanapun Yunho adalah sahabat baiknya. Bagaimana seandainya sahabatnya itu mengetahui hubungannya dengan istrinya sendiri.

"bukankah itu Changmin?" Taecyeon menunjuk seseorang yang berjalan memasuki restaurant yang sama. Baru saja mereka membicarakan bagaimana jika Yunho tahu, sekarang pernyataan itu sepertinya akan benar-benar terjadi.

"Sial! apa yang monster food itu lakukan disini." Sunny mengambil buku menu di depannya dan menutup wajahnya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

"Noona" Suara melengking itu tiba-tiba saja menjadi suara yang dibencinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Noona? Oh, bahkan kau tidak perlu menutup wajahmu seperti itu. Sudah jelas kau Sunny noonaku yang cantik, dan untuk apa Taecyeon Hyung juga disini? Tolong berikan aku penjelasan."

Sunny menghempaskan buku menu yang tadi dipegangnya. Alasan apa yang harus dia katakan pada Changmin? Otaknya tiba-tiba bekerja sangat buruk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Jung Changmin?"

"Tentu saja memberi makan cacing-cacing di perutku."

"Kalau begitu itu juga menjadi jawabanku."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan jawaban kenapa Taecyeon hyung ada disini?"

"Dia datang bersamaku, menemaniku. Puas?"

"Oh aku mencium bau perselingkuhan."

"Hentikan otak detektifmu itu Changmin. Bahkan kau mengerti Yunho juga melakukan hal yang sama." Sunny berkata geram. Bukan hanya dirinya yang harus disalahkan disini.

"Aku tidak ingin ikut campur urusan kalian. Aku pergi dulu. Taecyeon Hyung, aku harap Yunho hyung masih menganggapmu sahabatnya." Changmin berlalu begitu saja.

Sungguh sial kencannya hari ini, Taecyeon yang terlambat dan Changmin yang tiba-tiba muncul membuat Sunny tertunduk lesu. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? bagaimana jika Changmin mengadukan semuanya pada Yunho.

Sunny mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu, lalu mengirimnya.

#####

Jaejoong sedang mencuci piring setelah makan malamnya dan Yunho seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, ketika Yunho melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membeku sejenak lalu segera melanjutkan aktivitasnya, mencoba mengabaikan Yunho.

"Jongie ..." Yunho mencium tengkuk jaejoong dan menggumamkan namanya.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab dan mencoba tetap fokus.

"Boo ..." Kali ini Yunho mencium daun telinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggeliat ketika tempat sensitifnya diberi rangsangan.

"Ada apa Yunho?"

"I want you, baby."

Jaejoong melepaskan tangan Yunho dari pinggangnya dan menjauhkan diri darinya.

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Yunho ditolak.

"Ada apa Jaejoong? kau tidak menginginkanku?"

"Tidak"

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Kau ingin aku menuruti keinginanmu tapi kau tidak pernah mau membahas masalah kita?"

"ada apa dengan kita? bukankah kita baik - baik saja?"

Jaejoong tersenyum sinis.

"Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku 4 tahun lalu, kau ingin aku menganggap kita baik-baik saja?"

"itu kesalahanku, Jongie dan aku minta maaf. Bisakah kita mulai dari awal?"

"Tidak bisa"

Jaejoong berbalik menghadap Yunho, amarah jelas terpancar dari wajahnya.

"kau ingin memulai dari awal? bahkan ibumu tidak pernah tahu aku kembali dari Jepang. Demi Tuhan Yunho, kau sudah punya Sunny, dan kau mengabaikannya ketika mengatakan padaku ingin memulai semua dari awal."

Inilah yang ingin dikatakan Jaejoong sejak kesepakatan itu berlaku, tapi tidak pernah bisa terucap karena sikap Yunho yang selalu berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan ketika menyinggung masalah hubungan mereka.

"Lalu kau ingin aku berbuat apa? aku menceraikan Sunny? akan dengan senang hati ku lakukan."

"Oh ya? lalu bagaimana dengan ibumu? bukankah dulu ibumu yang melarangmu melamarku, sampai akhirnya appa menyuruhku meninggalkan Korea karena sikap ibumu? Apa kau lupa hal itu Yunho?"

Yunho tidak mungkin lupa ketika dia harus menangis memohon kepada ibunya demi seorang Jaejoong. Yunho yang berlutut di hadapan ibunya agar diijinkan melamar Jaejoong, dan ditolak dengan tegas oleh ibunya. Ibunya yang mengusir jaejoong dari rumah yunho ketika dia datang berkunjung, dan ibunya yang meminta appa Jaejoong agar dia meninggalkan Korea. Apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan seorang keluarga pemilik Jung Corp saat itu, bahkan saat ini? Dan rasa sakit itu yang sampai saat ini belum dilupakan Jaejoong, membuat hatinya yang lembut menjadi beku dan butuh waktu lama untuk mencair.

"aku tidak mungkin lupa, hal apa yang membuat aku terpuruk Jaejoong" Gumam Yunho nyaris seperti angin lalu yang bahkan tidak bisa di dengar semut sekalipun.

Seulas senyum kemenangan terpancar jelas dari bibir Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho jatuh berlutut di hadapannya, dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

Tidak semudah itu Yunho. Bersakit sakitlah dahulu.

Batin Jaejoong.

#####

Changmin menatap ponselnya lalu menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas. Menggerutu lebih tepatnya.

"Apa salah ponselmu? Kau memarahinya seperti itu." Jessica yang duduk di sebelahnya memandang Changmin heran.

"Harusnya aku tidak perlu tahu urusan mereka, karena sekarang mereka selalu menyusahkanku." Changmin menatap ponselnya lagi, mengeja kalimat yang tertera disana berulang ulang. Tuhan, apa salahnya selama ini? kenapa hidupnya dipenuhi orang-orang yang selalu meminta ini itu darinya?

Jessica tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi Changmin yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan. ini pasti tentang Kakak tertua mereka. siapa lagi yang bisa membuat Changmin kesal seperti ini jika bukan kakak mereka itu.

"Ada apa lagi? Dia menyuruhmu apa?"

"Sunny noona memintaku untuk menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Taecyeon dari Yunho hyung bagaimanapun caranya"

"Changmin-ah, bagaimanapun caranya, aku tidak ingin Yunho tahu tentang hubunganku dan Taecyeon. Atau kau akan ku laporkan pada Jaejoong karena tidak membantu rencana kami."

Changmin membaca kalimat pesan dari Sunny dengan ekspresi yang dibuat-buat semirip mungkin dengan Sunny ketika mengucapkannya secara langsung.

"Harusnya kau juga tidak perlu mengetahui rencana itu kalau kau tidak menguping pembicaraan mereka." Jessica tak bisa menghentikan tawanya melihat wajah adik laki-lakinya itu menderita.

"Noona harus membantuku juga. ini juga tanggung jawab noona, karena noona juga mengetahui rencana itu. aku tidak mau menanggungnya sendirian"

"Sunny meminta bantuan padamu, bukan aku." Jessica berlalu dari hadapan Changmin dengan wajah penuh kemenangan.

Senyum evil tiba-tiba tercipta di bibir Changmin.

Baiklah noona, aku akan menjaga rahasiamu, dan kami pasti membantu rencanamu sebaik mungkin, begitupula yang dikatakan Jessica noona.

Senyum Changmin semakin lebar ketika laporan pengiriman telah diterimanya. Bagaimanapun Jessica harus terlibat juga.

####

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Alur cerita sudah keluar dari apa yang seharusnya. ketika membuat awal chap aku tidak berniat membuat alurnya menjadi seperti ini. maafkan. semoga masih ada yang menyukainya. *bow**

 ****HAPPY READING****

 _#1 minggu sebelum pertemuan pertama Yunho dan Jaejoong._

 _Jaejoong memandang orang dihadapannya malas. Apapun yang dikatakannya, tidak sedikitpun menimbulkan rasa iba. Dengan seenak hatinya dia membuang Jaejoong dulu dan membuat dia terpisah dengan keluarga juga dengan Yunho, hari ini dia juga membuat Jaejoong duduk di hadapannya. Inilah bukti kekuasaan._

 _Jaejoong tersenyum acuh ketika sekali lagi wanita itu mengeluarkan jurus memohonnya. Mengapa wanita paruh baya ini dengan seenaknya mempermainkan hidup anaknya? Mungkin itulah kira-kira yang saat ini menjadi tanda tanya di otak Jaejoong._

″ _Tidak semudah itu Nyonya Jung. Bagaimanapun anda pernah memperlakukanku dengan buruk. Lagi pula sudah ada Sunny yang siap menjaga Yunho 24 jam.″ Jaejoong memandang wanita itu lekat, mencari kebenaran dalam matanya._

 _Wanita itu tersenyum pahit. ″Kau bahkan mengerti Yunho tidak pernah mencintai Sunny. Tolonglah Jaejoong, aku hanya tidak ingin Yunho melihatku sebagai orang paling jahat. Aku ingin Yunho bahagia.″_

 _Jaejoong hampir saja tertawa mendengan kata-kata ″Aku ingin Yunho bahagia″ yang baru saja diucapkan Mrs. Jung. Yang benar saja, kenapa baru sekarang?_

″ _Aku mengerti apa yang saat ini kau pikirkan Jaejoong. Tapi aku mempunyai alasan tersendiri, kenapa aku melakukan hal ini, atau mungkin, kenapa baru sekarang aku melakukannya. Aku mohon, kembalilah pada Yunho. Lakukan apapun yang kau mau, asal kalian bisa bersatu.″ Mrs. Jung memejamkan matanya sejenak. Keputusannya ini tidak akan pernah salah. Dia yakin, hanya Jaejoonglah yang mampu membuat Yunho bahagia._

″ _Tidak akan semudah itu, Nyonya. Andai kau mengerti betapa menderitanya hidupku 7 tahun lalu, saat kau membuangku ke negara yang bahkan aku tidak mengenal seorangpun disana, kau pasti juga tidak akan mudah memaafkan orang yang sudah membuatmu seperti itu.″ Jaejoong menghela napas sejenak lalu melanjutkan.″Aku akui, aku memang masih menyimpan perasaanku untuk Yunho, tetapi aku tidak semudah itu ditaklukkan kembali. Yunho juga harus merasakan apa yang aku rasakan dulu. Itulah syaratku.″ Jaejoong menerawang jauh, matanya menyiratkan sakit hati yang begitu dalam. Dipermainkan oleh kekuasaan seseorang, itu benar-benar menyakitkan. Takdirnya seakan diatur oleh orang yang saat ini ada dihadapannya._

 _Mrs. Jung tertegun dengan syarat yang baru saja diajukan Jaejoong. Bagaimana mungkin itu menjadi syarat? Sementara dia memanggil Jaejoong kembali kemari untuk membahagiakan Yunho. Apa bedanya jika Yunho harus menderita lagi nantinya?_

″ _Aku memanggilmu kembali kemari untuk membahagiakan Yunho, Jae. Bukan untuk membuatnya semakin menderita.″ Tegas Mrs. Jung. Amarah mulai terpancar jelas dari sorot matanya._

 _Jaejoong tersenyum sinis. ″Salah satu cara membuatmu juga merasakan apa yang aku rasakan, adalah dengan melihat Yunho menderita. Itu memang tujuanku Nyonya.″ Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya, besiap meninggalkan wanita yang saat ini masih mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatannya. Oh Tuhan, sikapku sendiri yang membuat anakku menderita, dan sekarang anakku harus menderita kembali karena pilihan yang sudah ku buat? Batin Mrs. Jung._

 _Langkah Jaejoong terhenti sejenak sebelum tangannya membuka pintu restaurant. Menoleh kembali ke arah wanita itu, ″tenang saja Nyonya, aku tidak akan terlalu kejam. Aku masih mencintai Yunho.″ setelah mengatakannya, Jaejoong segera membuka pintu dan pergi dari tempat itu._

 _#End Flasback_

###YUNJAE###

Sarapan di kediaman Jung berlangsung hening. Yang terdengar hanya bunyi alat makan yang saling beradu, menciptakan harmoni yang khas.

Sunny hampir saja menjatuhkan sumpitnya ketika Changmin memulai pembicaraan dengan Yunho yang membuat matanya membelalak lebar.

″Hyung, Taecyeon Hyung apa kabar? Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya.″ Changmin hanya melirik Sunny dari ujung matanya. Pertanyaannya itu hanya basa-basi, ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi kakak iparnya itu.

″Aku juga tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering ke luar negeri″ jawab Yunho santai, tanpa menyadari sikap gugup Sunny.

Jessica dan Mrs. Jung hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Changmin. Mereka juga dapat melihat keterkejutan Sunny, meski dapat ditutupinya dengan sepertinya semua orang disini sedang bermain sesuai peran masing-masing, dan satu orang diantara mereka menjadi terlihat bodoh. Andai saja Yunho tahu, rencana dibalik semua ini, dia pasti akan mencincang mereka satu per satu. Meski tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa rencana ini akan membuat Yunho bahagia nantinya.

″Buku keduaku sudah terbit, apakah kalian tidak ingin membeli dan membacanya?″ Jessica mengalihkan pembicaraan.

″Harusnya kau memberikan buku itu gratis, noona. Kau perhitungan sekali.″

″Jumlah buku yang terjual itu mempengaruhi pendapatanku, Changmin, jadi lebih baik kalian membelinya daripada aku memberikannya.″

″Jangan menatapku seperti itu, baiklah baiklah, aku ambilkan untuk kalian semua.″ Semua yang berada disana tersenyum lega, setelah sebelumnya mereka memasang wajah penuh tanya sejak kapan Jessica jadi begitu perhitungan dengan pendapatannya, yang bahkan tidak mampu mengcover kebutuhannya dalam satu hari.

Jessica segera berlari menuju kamarnya dan membagikan 4 buku untuk 4 orang di meja makan. Mrs. Jung tersenyum penuh makna ketika membaca sinopsis novel yang baru saja diberikan putri kandungnya itu. Kilasan ingatannya ketika bertemu Jaejoong beberapa waktu yang lalu membuatnya bahagia.

″ _Bagaimana Nyonya Jung? Bukankah pemintaanku tidak sulit?″ Ucap Jaejoong ketika keduanya bertemu kembali untuk menemukan kesepakatan rencana mereka._

″ _Melihat Yunho menderita tentu saja sulit untukku Jaejoong. Kau butuh waktu berapa lama untuk membuatnya seperti apa yang kau katakan sebelumnya? Aku harap itu tidak akan membutuhkan waktu yang terlalu lama.″_

″ _Bagaimana jika sampai hari ulang tahun Yunho? Anggap saja semua ini untuk kejutan di hari ulang tahunnya?″_

 _terdiam, jika itu ulang tahun Yunho, berarti masih sekitar 8 bulan lagi. Semoga dia masih bisa melihat kebahagiaan itu terpancar di wajah Yunho sampai hari itu tiba._

″ _Apakah tidak bisa dipercepat? Aku tidak punya terlalu banyak waktu.″ Sangat jelas terlihat kesedihan dalam raut wajah Mrs. Jung, dan Jaejoong bukan orang bodoh untuk menyadari itu. Sedari awal memang dia sudah menyangka, pasti ada alasan khusus kenapa wanita paruh baya dihadapannya ini memanggilnya kembali dan menyusun rencana ini agar dia kembali pada Yunho._

″ _Aku menderita Leukimia, Jaejoong-ah. Dan Yunho adalah satu-satunya orang yang belum mengetahui itu. Aku ingin melihatnya bahagia sebelum dia mengetahui hal ini.″ harusnya penjelasan Mrs. Jung saat ini membuat Jaejoong bahagia. Bagaimanapun Mrs. Jung adalah orang yang sangat dia inginkan untuk menderita. Tapi penjelasan itu seakan melukai hatinya yang terdalam. Bagaimanapun dia sangat mencintai Yunho, dan membayangkan kemungkinan Yunho yang akan sangat terluka membuatnya juga terluka._

 _Jaejoong bungkam untuk beberapa saat sampai dia menemukan kesadarannya secara utuh._

″ _Jika begitu, itu tergantung pada sikap Yunho,Nyonya. Jika Yunho bisa merebut hatiku lagi dengan cepat, maka semua ini akan cepat berakhir.″ hanya itu yang Jaejoong putuskan._

 _Mrs. Jung tersenyum penuh harap. Dia sangat mengerti Jaejoong tidak akan setega itu kepadanya walau dia sudah menyakiti Jaejoong sedemikian rupa. Dan sekali lagi dia memuji calon pendamping putranya itu. Yunho memang tidak pernah salah jatuh cinta pada seorang Jaejoong._

″Bukankah terlalu umum, novel yang menggunakan penyakit Leukimia untuk pemerannya?' pertanyaan Yunho menyadarkan Mrs. Jung dari lamunannya. Jessica hanya tersenyum pahit ketika mendapati pertanyaan kakaknya itu.

″Aku hanya mementingkan alur ceritanya, Oppa.″ Jessica menjawab singkat setelah beberapa menit memikirkan alasan yang tepat.

″Terlalu umum bukan berarti tidak bagus, Yunho. Mungkin saja karena terlalu umum, akhirnya Jessica bisa dengan baik merasakan perasaan sedih ketika seandainya salah satu dari keluarga kita yang menderita penyakit itu.″ Mrs, Jung menambahkan.

Yunho hanya mengangguk mengiyakan penjelasan ummanya, tanpa tahu raut sedih yang jelas terpancar dari 3 orang lain yang duduk disana. Sunny yang tidak bisa menahan air matanya segera bangkit dari duduknya.

″Aku ada acara sebentar lagi. Aku pergi dulu.″ Sunny mempercepat langkahnya menuju beranda rumah keluarga Jung itu. Air matanya sudah tidak mampu dia tahan lagi. Rasanya dia ingin memberitahu Yunho apa sebenarnya yang terjadi, tapi janjinya kepada Mrs. Jung membuatnya mengurukan niat. Yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang hanya mengikuti alur. Alur yang sudah direncanakan semua orang, yang bahkan tertulis dengan rinci pada novel Jessica yang saat ini ada di genggamannya.

Sunny melajukan mobilnya entah menuju kemana. Drama yang baru saja dilihatnya di meja makan membuat perasaannya kacau. Jika Yunho tahu dia sedang dipermaikan, Sunny tidak dapat membayangkan siapa orang yang pertama kali akan Yunho salahkan. Dirinya kah? Jaejoong? Mrs. Jung atau 2 orang adik iparnya? Mereka semua bersalah dan kesalahan ini memang mereka rencanakan.


	5. Chapter 5

Sunny menekan bell apartemen Jaejoong dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Hanya ini tempatnya untuk mencurahkan semua yang terjadi di rumah keluarga Jung saat sarapan pagi tadi. Sungguh, meskipun dia tidak mencintai Yunho seperti Istri yang mencintai suaminya pada umumnya, tetapi dia tetap tidak ingin melihat Yunho menderita jika mengetahui alasan sebenarnya kenapa Jaejoong bisa ada disini saat ini.

˝Kau berisik sekali, Sunny.˝ Meski menggerutu, tapi tetap saja, Jaejoong mempersilahkan Sunny untuk masuk dan memastikan sahabat masa kecilnya itu duduk dengan nyaman di apartemennya.

˝Aku tidak tahan melihat drama yang terjadi hari ini.˝ kata-kata itu mengalir begitu saja dari mulut Sunny. Matanya memandanga vas bunga di depannya dengan tatapan kosong.

Jaejoong belum memberikan tanggapan, dia sengaja menunggu Sunny untuk melanjutkan apa yang ingin diceritakan adik kecilnya itu sampai selesai, meski dia sendiri mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan mereka.

˝Oppa, tidak kah kau ingin mengakhiri ini semua? Aku rasa idemu untuk membuat Yunho menderita itu sunggu keterlaluan, apalagi ketika nanti dia harus mengetahui kenyataan tentang penyakit Umma.˝

Jaejoong tetap diam ketika pertanyaan itu lagi yang didengarnya. Sedikitpun hatinya tidak ingin goyah. Apa yang Yunho rasakan, tidak sebanding dengan apa yang dulu dia rasakan. Mungkin perbedaannya, dulu dia menderita sendirian, sementara Yunho, dia dikelilingi orang-orang yang menyayanginya, dan ikut merasakan bagimana penderitaannya, yang bahkan belum dimulai.

˝Tadi, Sica memberiku buku ini. Dia bilang, itu adalah novel terbarunya.˝ Sunny mengeluarkan novel yang tadi diberikan Jessica kepadanya, dan menaruhnya diatas meja, tepat di depan Jaejoong.

˝Jika Oppa membaca sinopsisnya, Oppa akan mengerti kemana arah cerita ini, Apa maksud cerita ini dibuat, dan apa akhir yang akan terjadi, kita semua akan tahu bersama nantinya.˝

Jaejoong mengambil novel yang berjudul ˝Dear, My Family˝ itu dan membaca sinopsis yang terletak di cover bagian belakang.

 _Umma, Jika kau melakukan ini demi kebahagiaanku, Terima Kasih._

 _Umma, Jika kau melakukan ini karena merasa bersalah terhadapku, Terima Kasih._

 _Umma, Jika kau melakukan ini karena kau mencintaiku, Terima Kasih._

 _Rahasia kalian, semua yang telah kalian lakukan dengan alasan untuk membuatku bahagia, Terima Kasih._

 _Terima Kasih karena membuatku terlihat bodoh untuk 8 bulan terakhir ini. Dan terima kasih karena hanya aku menjadi orang terkahir yang mengetahui penyakit Umma._

 _Umma. Ketahuilah, walaupun kau pernah membuatku terpuruk, tapi aku tetap mencintamu. Bertahanlah melawan penyakit Leukimia itu, bertahanlah untukku. Kau pasti ingin melihatku bahagia dengan seseorang yang sudah kau panggil kemari dengan susah payah, bukan?_

Jaejoong masih terpaku pada apa yang dibacanya pada cover belakang novel itu. Novel ini memang dibuat untuk semua rencana itu. Rencana yang bahkan belum dimulai.

˝Jika mengikuti alur yang ada di novel ini, bukankah itu akan bagus untuk kejutan ulang tahun Yunho?˝ Jaejoong akhirnya bersuara setelah beberapa lama terlarut dalam perasaan yang dia sendiri tidak dapat mendeskripsikannya.

˝Sica membuatnya memang untuk itu, Oppa. Tapi tidakkah kau ingin mengurungkan niatmu? Semuanya belum terlambat untuk diperbaiki, dan dimulai dengan cara yang lebih baik.˝

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis dan menatap Sunny. ˝Sunny, semua ini tidak akan menjadi keputusanku jika saja dulu Mrs. Jung memperlakukanku setidaknya seperti manusia pada umumnya. Bukan seperti benalu yang selalu menjadi parasit dan harus dibuang agar tidak mengganggu orang lain, bahkan untuk orang tuaku sendiri. Berhentilah merengek untuk menghentikanku, karena sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan melakukannya.˝

Jaejoong melihat dari sudut matanya Sunny mendengus kesal dengan pertanyaannya. Tapi memang itu lah saat ini yang terbaik. Bagaimanapun, dia hanya ingin melihat usaha Yunho untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka kembali.

˝Harusnya kau senang, Sunny. Aku rasa wanita dengan nama Angel ini adalah dirimu. Jessica menceritakanmu pada Bab awal. Apa kau tidak bangga?˝ Ucapan Jaejoong membuat Sunny ikut membaca bab pertama novel tersebut. Mulut Sunny membuka lebar ketika mengeja kalimat yang tertera disana. _Karena istrinya yang tak sedikitpun dicintainya, berselingkuh dengan seseorang yang sangat dia cintai di masa lalu._

˝Jessica gilaaaaa!˝ Jaejoong menutup kedua telinganya, dan novel itu jatuh begitu saja ketika Sunny tiba-tiba berteriak. Tapi hal itu juga membuat Jaejoong tertawa terbahak-bahak.

˝Tidak ada yang lucu, Oppa. Kau tidak akan mengikuti apa yang tertera disana sebagai rencanamu kan?˝ Melihat Jaejoong yang tersenyum usil membuat Sunny memutar bola matanya kesal.

^^^JUST US^^^

Jaejoong membuat _spaghetti_ dan segelas _orange_ _Juice_ untuk Sunny yang sedang menonton televisi. Mengingat isi novel Jessica tadi membuatnya senyum senyum sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin dia berakting mempunyai suatu hubungan dengan adik kecilnya itu? Tapi bukankah hal itu harus dicoba?

˝Makanlah, dan berhenti menekuk wajahmu seperti itu. Lagi pula kita hanya akting. Jangan terlalu serius menanggapinya.˝ Jaejoong meletakkan _spaghetti_ dan _orange juice_ buatannya di meja. Sunny langsung meneguk habis orange juice nya dan juga menghabiskan spaghettinya dalam waktu sekejap. Dan Jaejoong baru sadar, sahabatnya itu tidak layak disebut adik kecilnya lagi, karena adik kecil tidak mungkin menghabiskan makanan sebanyak itu dalam waktu singkat.

˝Taecyon Oppa bisa membunuhku jika dia tahu rencana ini. Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan terlalu ikut campur, dan hanya menonton. Mengetahui semua rencanamu dan umma itu sudah lebih dari cukup, dan aku tidak ingin menjadi orang yang ikut bermain drama itu.˝

Jaejoong tersenyum lucu, dalam ingatannya bayangan Taecyon yang dulu sempat ingin menghajarnya hanya karena menggendong Sunny yang pingsan membuatnya ingin selalu tertawa. Taecyon memang orang yang posesif, tapi dia tidak keberatan dengan hubungan mereka. Jaejoong mengenal Taecyon sudah lama sekali, dan dia mengerti sifat laki-laki itu. Dan Jaejoong yakin, Taecyon bisa menjaga Sunny dengan baik.

˝Aku yang akan meminta ijin Taecyon untuk hal ini.˝

˝Tidak perlu, aku yang akan mengatakannya sendiri.˝

˝Katakan padanya, aku bahkan lebih mengetahui dirimu luar dalam dari pada dia.˝ Jaejoong tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah mengatakan itu.

˝Kau tidak perlu mengungkitnya, Oppa. Kau mengetahui itu ketika kita masih berumur 5 tahun.˝

˝Apa bedanya? Bukankah masih sama saja?˝

˝Yak!˝ Sunny memukul Jaejoong dengan tasnya. Menggoda Sunny memang pekerjaan paling menyenangkan untuk Jaejoong.

^^^JUST US^^^

Yunho menggantung jas kerjanya di sandaran kursi. Mengambil novel yang tadi pagi Jessica berikan, Yunho membacanya dengan serius. Dibalik wajah dan perangainya yang selalu serius, Yunho memang sangat menyukai membaca novel. Tidak mungkin ada yang menyangkanya bukan? Dan dia selalu menjadi orang pertama yang akan berkomentar tentang buku yang dikeluarkan adik perempuannya itu. Seperti yang sudah dia lakukan untuk buku pertama Jessica.

Kening Yunho berkerut, cerita yang dia baca benar-benar menarik. Dalam hati dia mengasihani si tokoh utama yang dibodohi oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Adiknya itu benar-benar hebat mendeskripsikan sesuatu.

Ponsel Yunho berdering …

 _Maukah kau makan malah denganku diluar?_

Pesan singkat dari Jaejoong membuat bibir Yunho melengkung. Semenjak pertemuan mereka sebulan lalu, baru sekarang Jaejoong mengajaknya makan malam bersama. Biasanya, dia akan memasak di apartemen, dan Yunho yang dating tanpa di undang, akan makan malam bersamanya dalam kesunyian.

 _Apakah dengan kata lain kau mengajakku berkencan?_

Tak menunggu terlalu lama Jaejoong sudah membalas pesan Yunho.

 _Terserah kau saja menyebutnya apa. Aku sedang bosan di apartemen, dan aku ingin makan di luar._

Walaupun pesan itu begitu ketus, tapi Yunho tetap tak berhenti tersenyum. Apapun akan dia lakukan untuk malaikatnya itu.

 _Aku akan menjemputmu pukul 7._

^^^JUST US^^^

Jaejoong tak memberikan banyak perubahan pada penampilannya malam ini, tapi entah mengapa Yunho begitu terkesan dengan Jaejoong, dan menurutnya, Jaejoong semakin mempesona. Benar yang orang bilang, cinta itu membuatmu gila. Dan dia sanga sadar bahwa dia gila karena lelaki di hadapannya ini.

˝Sampai kapan kau akan memandangiku seperti itu? Kau seperti akan memakanku saat ini juga.˝ Jaejoong memang sedang membolak balik buku menu ketika mengatakannya, tetapi ekor matanya melirik bagaimana Yunho yang sedang menatapnya lapar.

Yunho tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong yang tak perlu dia jawab.

˝Kau mau pesana apa?˝

˝Apapun yang kau pesan.˝ Yunho masih setia memandangi setiap gerak gerik Jaejoong yang membolak balik buku menu, membuat rambutnya bergerak gerak lucu.

˝Yunho? Kau tidak bilang jika sedang makan malam disini?˝ Sebuah suara menginterupsi Yunho yang sedang asik memandangi Jaejoong. Keduanya menatap sumber suara yang ternyata berasal dari seorang wanita yang membuat Yunho mendengus, sementara Jaejoong tersenyum.

˝Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sunny?˝ terdengar sekali nada tak suka dari kalimat Yunho.

˝Tentu saja makan malam. Jika tahu kau juga akan kemari, kita bisa makan malam bersama. Apalagi kau bersama Jaejoong-ssi.˝ Sunny sengaja mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Jaejoong membuat Yunho semakin tidak suka.

˝Kau dating kemari sendiri?˝ Jaejoong menyapa Sunny.

˝Tidak, aku sedang menunggu temanku, tapi sepertinya temanku tidak jadi datang. Jadi bolehkah aku bergabung bersama kalian? Aku benar-benar sudah lapar. Dan aku tidak suka makan sendirian.˝ Sunny langsung mengambil tempat di sebelah Jaejoong, mengambil buku menu di depan Jaejoong dan memanggil pelayan untuk memsan.

Sementara Yunho masih belum sadar sepenuhnya karena kejadian itu begitu cepat di depan matanya, bahkan dia masih membuka mulutnya sedikit, terkejut dengan sikap genit Sunny yang tiba-tiba mengganggu Jaejoongnya. Atau lebih tepatnya, mengganggu makan malamnya bersama Jaejoong. Dan dia tahu, bagaimana nasibnya setelah ini.

Pertama kalinya Jaejoong mengajaknya makan malam romantis berdua diluar, dan sekarang pengganggu datang.

Dan tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan novel Jessica tadi pagi, sungguh dia tidak bermaksud mengasihani si tokoh utama tadi, karena sekarang apa yang tadi dibacanya, terwujud, dan dia menjadi tokoh utama yang sangat sangat perlu dikasihani.

TBC


End file.
